wikicitypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Adelaide, South Australia, Australia
Adelaide is the capital city of South Australia in Australia. It lays east of the York Peninsula on the traditional land of the Kaurna people. Adelaide has as of 2019, a population of over 1 Million, similar to Incheon in South Korea with a population of 3 Million but in a much smaller area than Adelaide. The land area of Adelaide is 3,258 km² (1257 miles). About The Flag The flag of South Australia consists of a deep blue background, the union jack is in the top left of the flag as Australia is part of the commonwealth, with the states emblem in the bottom right of the flag. The emblem of the state is a Piping Shrike with fully outstretched wings which is the state animal, this flag has been around since 1904. Life In Adelaide Adelaide is a great multi-cultural city of wonder, where cars like Holden's & Fords were once manufactured, things from Mining Equipment to small things like TV's are assembled here. Adelaide city has a rich healthy community of multi-cultural Australians, ranging mainly from South America, Africa, Middle-East Asia & Europe. Adelaide has enormous educational properties, with three big main universities and many other smaller ones in the suburbs of Adelaide such as the Charles Darwin University & Thebarton College. Adelaide has lots of student residences due to how many people attend the Universities which are a focal point of Adelaide. In Adelaide the University of South Australia & UniSA are the main university campuses, one of which are located on the main road to the Adelaide Museum and the famous Botanical Gardens. The fiber optic and 5 gigahertz communications infrastructure in Adelaide was one of the first cities in Australia to adopt the technology, including many suburbs, such as Craigmore, Salisbury and Torrensville. Indigenous History Believed to be around since the first forming of the Australian continent, the area has been inhabited by a native group called the Kaurna people. On December 28, 1836 the Kaurna people were met with the reality of colonization, land stolen from them by European settlers, forcefully kicked out of their homes. The Aboriginals soon faced a horror worse than death, which has been described by some who witnessed it, or were part of the event, European colonists came to the houses in which Aboriginals were living, they stole their youth, and took them away to the big city Adelaide, they were labelled as The Stolen Generation, they would be raised by the Europeans and taught to behave like regular white people. Legality of Land In 1981, The Anangu Pitjantjatjara Yankunytjatjara Land Rights Act of 1981 showed 10.4% of the states land returned to the respected traditional Aboriginal tribe of Anangu Pitjantjatjara Yankunyjatjara, this area is named the APY lands previously called the North West Aboriginal Reserve, first proclaimed in 1921. Geography Adelaide lays on the eastern region of South Australia, near the border of Victoria. Both sea and air travel aspects are prominent in Adelaide, The main port being Port Adelaide 'and Adelaide's largest airport, ''Adelaide Airport. '''This page was created on January 29, 2020 by Aeywoo. Category:Cities Category:Australian Cities Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:South Australian Cities Category:Adelaide-Gawler Metro Cities Category:Oceanian Cities